Francisco Florencio
Overview Francisco Florencio San Martin is a wanted fugitive convicted of murder, drug trafficking, racketeering and extortion. He was the godfather of the El Norte Cartel until his arrest in 2422. History Born in 2391 to a poor family living in the slums of the Santa Caridad colony, young Francisco spent most of his childhood out on the crime-ridden streets among the other children of the slums, not because his parents encouraged him to make lots of friends and be sociable, but because he simply didn't have any to raise him; he was abandoned at birth, thereby leaving the duty of raising him to the dark alleys of the slums. At age 13 was when he joined his first gang, a small group that called themselves El Norte. The years afterwards were stained by long rap sheets, various arrests, and numerous trips to jail. During the day, he attended school like a good young man and was learning all the various lessons he was taught. At night however, he was dealing with his gang, selling and helping make drugs, robbing people on the sidewalk for all the cash they had, and getting into fights with other gangs. Even after graduating school with high scores, he remained with El Norte to oversee operations and to help them expand further. He could've gone on to some of the more prestigious universities of Sol, he could've been a scientist, he could've been a hero; but the idea of leaving El Norte behind didn't appeal to him at all. It wasn't because he'd be cutting off a source of revenue or power, but because he'd be abandoning his 'family'. Growing up, El Norte was the closest thing he ever had to a family, and he wanted it to stay that way. They all watched out for one another, took care of one another, helped eachother out whenever they were in need. Whenever one was arrested, they never snitched. Whenever one was murdered, they always took revenge. Whenever one just got tired of all the drugs and violence, they'd still keep them around. And no one else reflected this mentality better than Francisco. As he grew older, he helped El Norte spread it's influence across the entire colony, turning it into their own Medellín. This didn't last, however, as the SISP had planted one of their own people into El Norte. Working their way up the ladder until they became one of Francisco's own capos, they leaked information about their drug plants to the SISP, resulting in numerous seizes and arrests. Furious towards this blow dealt to El Norte, Francisco and several of his men managed to single them out and track them down to their home where they killed them and their family. Unfortunately, blinded by rage, Fransisco didn't stop there and was in the process of shooting up the other homes in the vicinity. Not a second later and he was surrounded by police, and was promptly arrested. Burning Sails WiPCategory:Characters Category:Sails